The invention relates to a integrated circuit demodulator component.
Furthermore the invention relates to a signal processing circuit making use of such integrated circuit demodulator component.
Such an integrated circuit demodulator component receives serial, digital words e.g. in accordance with the ARINC 429 aviation standard and serves to convert a bidirectional "return-to-zero" signal with two voltage levels, as specified in the ARINC 429 aviation standard, into two mutually inverted TTL-compatible "non-return-to-zero" output signals. These signals can then be processed further in a purely digital receiver logic.
Components of this type for demodulating ARINC 429 signals are well known.
In the specifications for the design of aircraft instruments, it is demanded that the components can be tested in operation (built-in-test) down to the level of the components (ABD 0048 of Airbus Industries). Such a test is not possible with conventional demodulator components.